Beyond the Pain
by DanniSweetheart
Summary: Full summary inside.


**Title:** Beyond the Pain

**Pairing:** Sterek (Derek/Stiles)

**Rating:** T (might change, might not.)

**Warning:** language /some adult content / character death

**Summary:** Hey my names Stiles when my father died I was left all alone in the world, and being seventeen only made it harder. My friends helped when they could but nothing seemed to make me feel anymore less alone, but when an unexpected person shows up on my door step to help. I never thought he would be able to make me smile and laugh again, but somewhere in the middle of all this I fall in love with him.

**_ Prologue: {Stiles POV}_**

"You alright?" Scott asked from the drives side. We were coming home from my father's funeral. I just turned and glared at him. Allison who was sitting behind Scott reached around the seat and smacked his arm. I saw him glance in the rearview mirror. She must have shaken her head because a moment later he looked back at me and said, "Oh sorry man."

We pulled into my drive way. Once the jeep was shut off I pushed opened the door and walked up the path way to the porch. Lydia was sitting on the swing with Jackson's arm around her. She gave me a weak smile. I just turned my head back to wear Scott was unlocking the door. He pushed opened the door and I slowly made my way inside.

I looked around the house. It was just like how he had left it.

I was staying the weekend at Scott's house when I got the call that he had been shot. I carefully climbed the steps. "I'm going to bed," I called filling everyone's eyes on me.

"Alright, will be down here if you need anything," Allison called back to me. I just nodded before rounder the corner and walking into my room.

I began slowly pulling the layers of clothes from my body till I was standing in the middle of my room in nothing but my boxers.

I curled up under my covers and that was when the tears started falling. I shoved my face into my pillow and let out a loud scream. I was all alone. I had no one else in this world. I never pictured being seventeen and having no one there for you. I was going to have to find a job to pay bills. I was going to have to sale this house, my mother and father's house, because there will be no way I could afford it.

Every thought that passed through my head just pained me even more. The tears finally stop. I felt so lonely. I knew that I had a room full of friends downstairs but I couldn't get grab one of them and pull them into a hug and fill like everything will be okay. I don't have anyone that could be the rock that I needed.

I could fill my eye lids getting heavier and heavier so I just closed them. It didn't take long for sleep to find me.

I woke up to the sound of dishes banging together. I sat straight up in bed I was hoping that I dreamed the whole thing with my dad till I looked on my floor and say the clothes that I had wear yesterday. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood up.

I pulled on a pair of batman night pants and just a plain grey t-shit and made my way downstairs. I looked in the living room and say Jackson and Lydia asleep on the pull out couch bed. Scott was asleep on the floor on a blown up air mattress.

I then walked into the kitchen and say Allison pouring her a glass of coffee. "Oh you're awake," she said once she had spotted me. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes please," I said in a weak voice. She just smiled and grabbed another cup from the cabinet and poured me a cup. She then walked over to the table where I had sat down. Allison sat a cup in front of me along with the milk and sugar.

I was doctoring my coffee when she said began talking, "I know what you're going through and I'm sorry Stiles."

I lifted the glass to my lips and took a sip. "Allison you lost your mom. Trusts me it hurts I know, but I lost my mom and now I lost my dad. At lest you still have your dad. Oh and you will have someone there when your dad dies." I stood from my chair, "I have no one Allison. I'm truly alone."

I exited the kitchen and went back to my room. I picked my laptop up and walked over to my bed and sat back against the head board. I pulled up facebook and quickly typed in my info before clicking log in.

I soon regretted it. I slammed my computer shut and though it across my bed. I had over a hundred noticed from people telling me they were sorry about my dad. I leaned my head back and let out a sigh.

**_{Allison's POV}_**

I couldn't believe what Stiles had just said to me, but part of me could. I thought for a moment before I stood up and grabbed Stiles' keys from the bar. I carefully, so I wouldn't wake anyone, made my way out of the house.

I climbed behind the wheel and started the car. I didn't know what it was like to lose both my parents, or how it felt to be completely alone, but I knew someone who does.

I sped down the road and turned down the small path that laid into the woods. I smiled when the old burnt house came into view.

I could see Derek standing outside, looking like he was ripping his porch up. "Hey," I said turning off the car. I got out and walked over to him. He didn't say a word. I stuck my hands in my jacket pocket and walked around to wear I could see his face. "Look we need to talk," I said.

"What I'm busy here?"

"It's about Stiles."

"And?" Derek asked standing up and looking down at me.

"He needs you."

"Need's me…hell no I don't do the whole crying thing."

I shoved him hard. He didn't move, but I know he got that I was mad. "He lost the only person he had left in the world and h-"

"He has Scott, and you."

"He lost his family Derek!" I yelled. "He needs someone that knows what his is going through."

"And you think I know?"

"Derek look around you, beside you pack who do you have? No one." I let out a sigh, "Derek you are just as alone as Stiles is." I didn't give him a chance to reply before I headed back to the jeep.

I didn't turn back as I head back to Stiles house.

* * *

So I got bored and wrote this. I know I haven't posted in a long time, so it might suck. Anyway reviews would be lovely.


End file.
